


Silence, Iwa-chan!

by chulle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, iwaoiomegaverse, iwaoipaired, withoutheat, withoutrut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulle/pseuds/chulle
Summary: School festival day. Oikawa's class is working with a maid cafe.When Iwaizumi sees Oikawa's on a maid dress, he gets horny.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Silence, Iwa-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first Haikyuu fanfic. I got inspired with a fanart, so I made this oneshot.  
> Hope you like it!

Oikawa Toru was sick of it all. The sound of the females laughter, the sound of the trays, cutlery and the damn smell of coffee .

Above all that, the thing that was driving his patience away for sure was that fucking petticoat rubbing against his thighs. 

Oikawa wanted to kill the class representant for organizing that clown of maid coffee. He wanted to kill the next girl who came to say he looked beautiful in a dress. He wanted to yell at Iwaizumi for not showing up until now and leaving him there at the mercy of everyone like that.

Swallowing the last drop of patience in his body, Oikawa excused himself and left. Crossing the courtyard in long strides, he could feel the skirt of his dress fluttering, and the lace collar fly in the opposite direction, going straight for his face. 

But all this did not prevent the lifter of the Aoba Johsai from stepping firmly, until he was faced with the exclusive room of the voleiball team .

It was on the other side of the courtyard and it was empty, as the rest of the team staff were at the school festival. The boys of his year were in the maid cafe, living in the same humiliation as him, although only Oikawa and a couple more were wearing the ridiculous dresses.

Opening his closet , Oikawa hunted and found his cell phone. He was ready to call Hajime when the boy came through the door.

When his eyes met Iwaizumi's, Oikawa calmed down almost instantly. It was always like that. His alpha was his favorite person in the whole world and just seeing him was enough for the hurricane in his mind to quiet down.

His eyes caught the other's clothes in an instant. Iwaizumi was wearing the waiter's suit. The bland social blouse, the black vest... The shoes on those beautiful pairs of legs was a complete _wow_ on the captain's head .

However, his surprise was eclipsed by the Hajime himself. When his partner's eyes hit him and the dress, Iwaizumi blushed from head to toe, his cheek turning as red as the poster on the wall just behind.

“Well, well” Oikawa said, adjusting the dress skirt over his knees and prancing sideways. “Who knew you liked these things, Iwa-chan.”

After getting even redder, the brunette barked:

“Shut up!”

Oikawa tensed completely. The face abandoning the silly expression and becoming serious. His body was just as rigid when the lifter met his boyfriend's eyes and breathed in with delight.

Iwaizumi's scent was everywhere in the room. Only Oikawa could feel it, of course, since they were a pair, but that did not diminish the effect it had on him. Hajime's pheromone was enough for all the desire he carried in his young body to flourish.

Smiling with malice, Oikawa walked over to the brunette. Placing a kiss here on those so well-known lips, Tooru brought his hands up to the middle of his legs, caressing the sex at the same speed with which he moved his tongue.

Iwaizumi had no reason to fight. He had been with Oikawa for years, from friendship, to dating and eventual bonding. Their emotional and physics connections perfect and intense. When Oikawa wanted him, Hajime couldn't say no.

So, with some effort, he moved away from the other's hot body and went to the door. The sound of the latch being turned made Oikawa laugh in anticipation. This laugh was silenced then, because when the brunette saw the fierce expression on Iwaizumi's face, his interior contracted completely.

“You’re not gonna take this fucking dress off.”

Biting the lips, Oikawa nodded in agreement and found the smaller boy's eager mouth halfway.

The Hajime’s tongue was the same and yet it was always better than the last time. Gluing his body to the maximum with that of his vice- captain, Oikawa rubbed himself without fear.

Iwaizumi 's hands went straight to his ass, grabbing the two butt cheeks, lifting Tooru up, where he sagely embraced him around his waist, making their centers clash. Hajime moaned in his mouth as the grip on those bare legs grew stronger.

Kissing him fervently until he ran out of air and his swollen lips started to complain, Oikawa enjoyed every second. When they had to leave in search of oxygen, Hajime put him on the ground, where he quickly pushed the petticoat up and knelt down to the dripping cock.

The underwear was on the floor before Iwaizumi could even spell ‘Oikawa’.

The smaller one grabbed the gorgeous dick with both hands and sank in one perfect motion.

Feeling the taste of your ômega on the tipo f the tongue it was always something difficult to deal as his own cock was shouting for attention too. But now was not the time. He was going to continue sucking Oikawa off.

And he did with mastery.

Tooru held his own mouth with both hands. He couldn't even let a sound out, otherwise someone could hear it and they would be screwed. Making a mental agreement with his vocal cords, Oikawa leaned on the closest thing he had and thursted against Hajime's mouth, who received it without any problems.

The sensations of beating against the back of the throat was amazing. Oikawa’s interior was already so wet, so slippery the he could feel its fluids running down his thigh.

Iwaizumi didn't give him a break. Hajime let Oikawa thrust deep inside his mouth again, and than putted two fingers inside of Tooru’s hole, fucking him without resistance.

Oikawa was unable to avoid the moan that left his mouth. Iwaizumi punished him by sinking his fingers even more, in a healthy reminder that they were in an inappropriate place.

When Hajime sucked on the head of his penis, Oikawa felt the end approaching, and in a fast movement, pushed himself away from him. Iwaizumi looked up for an answer to the abrupt change in Oikawa, but soon understood.

Hajime got off his knees and opened his pant, lowering his underwear and exposing his hard dick. Than he set up on the floor, leaning between the elbows, fully clothed except for the glorious cock crying for attention.

“Sit down.”

Oikawa's vision blurred, pleasure numbing him as he pulled the skirt of his dress up as high as he could without compromising his vision, while at the same time passing his boxer-lowers over his shoes, throwing it away.

Approaching Hajime, the brunette took a deep breath as he passed his legs over the lying body and started to lower himself. As soons as the tip of Hajime’s cock trembbled right in his entrance, nothing else was needed to say.

Looking at Iwaizumi with love in his eyes for a second, Tooru let his body fall and thrusted on Hajime’s.

The two screamed as Oikawa swallowed Iwaizumi completely. When they reached the end, the two took a few moments to get used to.

The invasion it was always deliciously painful to Oikawa, even with all that lubrification in his favor. For Iwaizumi every time they had sex, his body needed a minute or two to get usued to the pressure. 

Oikawa was warm, soft and squeezed with vigor, the small spasms instigating his orgasm every time.

When the two exchanged glances and decided that Oikawa could move, someone knocked on the door. The two were in pure silence through some breathings, hoping that the person who hit go. However, it continued to force the handle and hit the wood.

Oikawa sulked at Iwaizumi who had moved and made a noise. Whispering angrily, Tooru said:

“Silence, Iwa-chan. God damn it!”

Hajime glared back at him, but in return he stretched out his hand and took his penis, masturbating it as quickly and inaudibly as possible. Oikawa sank his fingers into the nearest bíceps, trying not to growl.

“Hey, is anyone there?” the student yelled, knocking another time.

Iwaizumi moved his pelvis, making his sex hit even deeper inside the Oikawa who shot him with his eyes.

”Yes, it's me Oikawa. I will go out, give me five minutes.”

”Er... Hm..., I just needed to get one...”

”Get the fuck out! I already said I'll be back to the cafe in a while!“

Oikawa didn’t even heard what the other had said; he just stuck to the hurried steps down the corridor.

Smiling at Hajime's boldness, Oikawa took a deep breath and then returned to where they left off. Flexing his knees, he supported his weight on his calves and moved.

Going up and down slowly, Oikawa could feel every fiber of his being burst into pleasure. Hajime’s hand didin’t calmed down, going thorugh his body, squeezing, stroking every inch.

Oikawa began to feel the so- called urgency within his body, and as he descended and ascended, his interior slid over Iwaizumi and his voice wanted to leave.

  
Hajime knowing him well, pulled him by the neck, causing him to fall on his knees. Then he laid him against the floor in the cold, kissed him on the mouth with fury in order to shut him up, while his hips pressed the interior of Oikawa with wrath. Punitive strokes sliding in the brunette's fluids as it ran across the floor .

Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi, his mouth still making more haste into the kiss. Hajime ran his fingers behind the neck of the largest, bringing it further into his mouth, protecting him from the hard floor and allowing the angle of his penis to be accurate.

The interior of Toru pressed Iwaizumi harder while his orgasm broke away through the soul. Hajime couldn’t avoid but following him, his ball 's contracting as it was pouring with force in Oikawa’s inside.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's tender kisses on his face and neck, contrasting with the sticky situation his thighs were in, and that made him smile.

”What next outfit should I wear? A kitty one?”

Hajime went red again, and Oikawa couldn't help himself.

Catching Iwaizumi by the face, he forced the boy to look at him in the eye and smiled at the alfa. A warm and intimate smile.

The kind of smile that only a true couple can exchange.

Then they got up, changed and tidied up the mess they made. Leaving, they left the door open again and headed for the cafe. Oikawa stayed at his post, as Iwaizumi moved on to his, and looking at him from the other side in such a way, Oikawa felt his love for the alpha grow even more.


End file.
